


Confident, Yet Weak in the Knees

by Strw_Brry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is lowkey his wingman, Lotor being pure and awkward I guess, M/M, Pretty much how Zarkon reacted when he met Honerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strw_Brry/pseuds/Strw_Brry
Summary: After several months of working together, Lotor is finally trusted by not only the Voltron crew, but by rebels and a handful of normal aliens. His well known confidence and humble arrogance is still within him. However, will those traits stay the same when he attempts to flirt?





	Confident, Yet Weak in the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Zarkon and Honerva and not reread and edited, so I apologize for any grammatical errors and a poor plot. You are allowed to PM me the errors within this. I hope you enjoy.

"Alright, you're going to need some new threads, Lotor," Lance looked through the exiled prince's closet. "I'm just ashamed I didn't see this fashion monstrosity sooner."

"There's nothing wrong with my taste in clothing," Lotor rolled his eyes. "They are the most up-to-date outfits in this entire universe."

"Yeah, up-to-date on intimidating the living crap out of people. You need more friendly outfits, and less war-ready ones." Lance said. "It's decided. It's time for a trip to the space mall!"

"Is that really necessary?" Lotor sighed. "I have plenty of clothing to choose from."

"If you don't want to scare our allies with your Galra Empire fashion sense, then yes, a shopping trip is necessary," Lance answered. "Come on, we'll ride Blue there. But you'll have to change your look. We don't need the Galra soldiers shooting at you when we're looking for clothes."

Lotor sighed in defeat and started transforming. His height shrinking down, but still taller than Lance. His skin changed to a more tannish color with a slight purple hue. His face revealed two purple Altean markings on his cheekbones, the only part of him he can't fully change.

"Better?" Lotor asked. Lance nodded.

"Much better. Now, onwards! To the space mall!" Lance dragged Lotor out of his room, making their way to the Blue Lion's hangar.

✦✦✦

"I'm not wearing that."

Lance was holding up a black crop top that said "Bad Quiznaker" on the front.

"Why not?" Lance asked.

"First off, the profanity on the front is hardly appropriate," Lotor started. "And that so-called "shirt" looks like it's fashioned to be for Galra prisoners to wear." Lance groaned, and returned the crop top back to where it was.

"It's been an hour, Lotor, and you've said no to everything except the toga!" Lance complained. Lotor had liked the looseness of the bottom part of the toga that ended above his knees. Of course, he temporarily changed back to his normal self to get the right size in the changing rooms.

"The bottom looks somewhat similar to one of my supposed war-wear," Lotor pointed out. Lance groaned, having enough of Lotor's pickiness. He grabbed some articles of clothing around them, shoved them into Lotor's arms, and pushed him into a changing room.

"Wear those, and let me in so I can see how you look," Lance told the prince. Lotor growled in annoyance, but listened to Lance.

After a few minutes, Lotor opened the door to a crack to let Lance know he was done. Seeing the movement of the door, Lance entered the room to see how the outfit suited Lotor. The said man was wearing a slightly loose white sweater with two thick black stripes around the biceps. He also wore some sort of alien skinny jeans. His normal boots didn't match the outfit, but shoe shopping was next, so not to worry.

"It suits you," Lance said. "Maybe if we did something with your hair and change your boots with something else, then the look should be complete."

"I suppose this outfit would suffice," Lotor mused. "I think I can buy one more with plenty of GAC to spare." After several more minutes of looking around the store, Lotor settled on a long-sleeved tight, black shirt and shorts that end just above the middle of his thighs. He planned to use wear them in the castle only.

After purchasing the clothes at the cash register, they headed for the shoe shop. However, Lance had pushed them into the restrooms before they could arrive to the shop.

"Wear these," Lance pulled out the white sweater and space skinny jeans. Lotor looked at him skeptically.

"Shouldn't I wear those after we leave the mall?" Lotor asked. Lance handed him the clothes.

"Come on, Lotion. You should show off your new look! Maybe even make some space cuties swoon for you." Lance smirked. Lotor made a face at his nickname, but changed into the newly bought clothes in one of the stalls. He stuffed his old clothes into the shopping bag, and they both were once again on their way to buy new shoes for Lotor.

✦✦✦

"Would these compliment my outfit that you forcibly bestowed upon me?" Lotor held up a pair of black combat boots with no laces or anything that visibly allowed the wearer to tighten the boots. Lotor has gone through several suggestions to Lance, all which were rejected. Lance hummed in thought.

"Actually, yeah. Those would look pretty good," Lance remarked. Lotor sighed, finally being free from the cycle of rejection of footwear. They quickly made their purchase, and left the store. Yet again, Lance had made him wear his new pair of boots, and dragged Lotor to the food court.

✦✦✦

"The quality of the food here seem to have increased," Lotor commented, eating something similar of that to a steak.

"Yeah, ever since Hunk first came here, the food got a lot better," Lance said. "I don't know what the food was like before, but it's no surprise my best bro Hunk spiced it up around here with his cooking."

"His culinary skills must be from magic," Lotor concluded. They continued eating their lunch. Lotor flipped his hair out of his eyes, when suddenly, he noticed a couple of pointing and staring at him. He glanced behind them to see if they were merely looking past him, but the only thing behind him was a wall. The aliens giggled and whispered amongst themselves. Suspicious, Lotor leaned to his left to whisper in Lance's ears.

"I may be wrong, but I believe those people over there know who I am. I also believe they are planning to assassinate me," Lotor gestured to the aliens that were staring earlier, both humanoid and most likely shorter than Lance. One was pink and the other was orange, both with tails but no visible mouth or nose. They were giggling and quickly looked away from Lotor and Lance, a light blush across their faces. Lance saw them and gave them a wink back before they could look away.

"Did you signal to them that I'm not who they think I am?" Lotor asked. Lance chuckled a little, finding Lotor's obliviousness a little humorous.

"No, I didn't. And they don't know that you're the Galra prince," Lance told him. "They just think we look good."

"Well I should hope so. I wouldn't want to look like a wuzpolan." Lotor said.

"I don't know what that is, but I'm just gonna agree with you," Lance said. "Come on, let's flirt with them a little."

"Flirt?" Lotor repeated. "What is this, 'flirt' you speak of?" Lance's jaw dropped a little.

"You know, flirting! Where you do cheesy pick-up lines and flirtatious moves," Lance tries to explain. "Like complimenting someone and hope they'll like you back romantically."

"Oh, you mean courting?" Lotor asked. Lance shook his head.

"Courting is like, focusing one one person for months, right? Well, flirting isn't always gonna be super focused on one person. Sometimes it won't always work on people. Just follow me." Lance and Lotor walked towards the aliens from earlier, who were watching the duo come over to them.

"Hello, fair maidens. I believe you've captured me with your beauty, and your beautiful eyes," Lance's voice was lowered a bit, but the aliens were giggling and blushing at Lance's compliments.

"You're the blue paladin, right?" The orange one asked. Lance nodded his head.

"The one and only. The name's Lance," He gave them a flirtatious smile, making them blush even more.

"We've heard so much about you. Rvepsau and I have been keeping ourselves updated on what you and Voltron has been doing," The pink alien said. "Is the person with you Lotor?"

"They know who I am, Lance. I fear we must leave quickly," Lotor tugged on Lance's arm. Lance pushed his hand away with some difficulty.

"It's fine, Lotor. They're comfortable around you. Right ladies?" The two nodded in agreement.

"You actually saved one of my old friends, you probably don't know him, but he's told me about the good things you've started to do," Rvepsau informed them. "So don't worry about us panicking. Although, he looks a lot different than what my friend described him as."

"He's kind of undercover at the moment, you know, in case there are Galra soldiers around," Lance said. "But don't worry, we'll be your knights in shining armor if that ever happens." Lance gave them a wink, causing them to giggle once again. He nudged Lotor's side, signaling to him that he should say something as well.

"Yes, we'll obliterate Zarkon's men if they try to bring any of you harm," Lotor said in a commanding voice. The aliens' eyes narrowed as if they were smiling.

"Well thank you for joining the coalition," The pink one said. "We have to go now, since my older sister is probably waiting. We hope to meet you both and the others again!" They both left the court room, their shopping bags in their claws.

"Dude, that's all you could say?" Lance exclaimed. "You could've complimented them at least."

"Why would I do that?" Lotor asked.

"To he friendly! You're too serious," Lance told him. They walked back to their table at the court room, eating their unfinished meals.

"Okay, try to compliment me," Lance said. Lotor looked at him and concentrated.

"You're hair is below average in looks, but there might be someone who would enjoy it," Lotor said. Lance looked offended.

"Okay, first of all, my hair is fabulous and far above average!" Lance protested. "And second, that's not how you compliment someone! It can't have any negative intentions or make someone feel down. Like, your eyes look unique and I could get lost in them forever because of how pretty they are. Or, 'I think I need mouth-to-mouth because you just stole my breath away.' That's flirting. Now, you try."

"Hm," Lotor thought hard, trying to come up with something.

"Do you like to engage in combat? Because you look like you can," Lotor said. Lance made a gesture with his hand, wanting Lotor to continue.

"And?" Lance said.

"That is all," Lotor informed him. "Was that good?"

"Oh my quiznak, you're worse than Keith," Lance sighed. "I'm not sure if I can even help you. Fashion, yes, but flirting... I think you may be a lost cause."

"I'm prince Lotor, I'm able to do whatever a normal, weak person like you can do," Lotor said. He stands up and marches to an alien who was looking their way, smiling a little.

"Hello, miss. I believe you have a wonderful looking shirt," Lotor complimented.

"Oh, uh, thank you," The alien smiled.

"Your eyes seem to be lost. Maybe I can help you find them with mine," Lotor attempted to flirt the way Lance did. The alien looked very confused.

"I think I should be going now... Uh, goodbye," The alien quickly left, leaving Lotor alone. Lance was laughing in his seat, watching Lotor come back to their table.

"Dude, you're probably the worst flirter I've ever seen," Lance giggled. "Even Keith didn't do that bad when he was forced to flirt with some Galras for some intel."

"Maybe it's a human trait," Lotor huffed. "But that doesn't mean I am horrible at this 'flirting'."

"Okay, first off, you need to compliment them in a way that metaphorically makes sense," Lance said. "Okay?"

"Fine," Lotor said. "Though I don't know who I should 'flirt' with." Lance looked around the food court, and spotted someone who looked about his own height. The alien had pale green skin and a fluffy tail. They were sitting alone at a table, eating the food from where Hunk had reformed the food into a new era of taste.

"What about that alien?" Lance gestured towards the one he saw. Lotor turned his head to see, a small blush forming across his face.

"I don't think I can 'flirt' with him," Lotor told Lance.

"Why not?" Lance asked. He didn't see any problem with why Lotor doesn't want to flirt with the alien. He then noticed the small blush on Lotor's face.

"Wait, do you think he's cute?" Lance smirked. Lotor's blush spread further across his face, even going to his ears.

"Wh-what? No, I do not! I would never think of that in anyone!" Lotor protested, but his words were clearly not the truth.

"Okay, you definitely have to flirt with him now," Lance said. "Man, this is just too funny not to see it happen." Lance dragged Lotor towards the green alien with said prince protesting.

"I feel like I will make a fool of myself in front of him," Lotor whined. "Let us go back to the castle, since we have the items we need for my wardrobe."

"Nope! You're gonna flirt with him and hopefully do it right," Lance said. They walked in front of the said alien, making him look up.

"Hey there! My friend here thought you looked nice and wanted to talk to you," Lance informed the alien. He then proceeded to push Lotor in front of him, the prince still having a blush on his face.

"Hello, I'm Gwestiroak. What might your name be?" Gwestiroak smiled. Lotor just stood still, not making a move to say anything for a few seconds.

"I, uh, have to go," Lotor finally stammered, and walked away in embarrassment, the sudden overwhelming feeling too much for him to bear. He was walking towards the parking station, wanting to immediately return to the Castle of Lions.

"Sorry about that, he's kinda nervous," Lance chuckled. Gwestiroak giggled.

"It's fine. I don't mind at all," He smiled. "I'll give you my contact information if he wants to talk to me in a more comfortable environment."

"That'd be great! Thanks!" Lance grinned. Gwestiroak scribbled down his information on a napkin and handed it to Lance. Lance thanked him again and left Gwestiroak eat in peace. He grabbed the shopping bags Lotor left behind at their table and headed towards Blue.

✦✦✦

"Lotor has a crush?" Pidge asked. Lance nodded his head. The whole team was lounging in the lounge room with the semi-circle couch, including Lotor.

"Yeah, but like I said, he sucks at flirting, so he literally froze up and walked away," Lance explained. "I've never seen him blush like he did in front of Gwestiroak before."

"Can you please not discuss about my embarrassing moment at the intergalactic mall?" Lotor pleaded. "It is something I wish it had never happened."

"It's kind of like how Zarkon reacted to his wife when he first met him. Right, Coran?" Hunk said. Coran nodded.

"Oh yes, Alfor told me all about it." Coran said. "The way you described Lotor in that scenario with the Flendgalim matches similarly to the way Alfor described Zarkon's first interaction with Honerva."

"Maybe it runs in the family," Pidge hummed.

Lotor groaned in annoyance and embarrassment, pouring a little.

"If there is a deity in this universe, I would wish for them to make me be erased from existence," Lotor wished. "That would make this situation more comfortable for me."

"Maybe someday you'll court Gwestiroak," Lance chuckled. "And maybe you'll get married to him."

"And they'll probably fuck," Pidge added.

"Pidge, language," Shiro chastised.

"Oh my God, I did not need to hear that," Hunk gagged. Lance laughed at the comment.

"What is, 'fuck'?" Lotor asked.

"And the cycle continues," Lance laughed. An eventful day has been bestowed upon the poor prince to suffer in. May he suffer in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> That was kinda fun to write, to be honest. Horribly written, but fun.


End file.
